Genjutsu's revelations
by J1S4K
Summary: Deidara learns some strange things while trapped in a Genjutsu with Tobi...Or was it Tobi?


This was a little one-shot/drabble thing that I used in my application for Team Dragon Star (P.S. Awesome group. You should really think about joining here: forum/Team-Dragon-Star/91044/), and I decided to post it. It's a crack-ish one/shot featuring Deidara and Tobi as the main characters. Pure humor, no romance.

* * *

Deidara was completely, utterly sure he was going completely, utterly mad. Proceeding to tap his index finger against tree that was wearing an annoying smiley face, he glanced up at the sky that was currently releasing a torrent of fat, purple raindrops upon his blond head. It was safe to say that Deidara was _not_happy, for numerous reasons. For starters, his cloak provided little protection from the raindrops, and he was probably going to catch the flu when this was all over. Second, he didn't know when it would all be over.

Casting a glance to his left, Deidara observed his probably less-than-sane partner giggling as he spun in circles and waved his hands wildly, attempting to catch the purple drops on his tongue. Sighing, the explosion specialist came to understand that although he was't happy, that didn't mean any other current inhabitants of the strange world shared his unhappiness.

Growing bored of watching his teammate demonstrate his apparent lack of brain cells, Deidara pushed himself up. "Tobi," Deidara began shakily, "Do you have any idea where we currently happen to be?"

Tobi paused his charade momentarily. "No, Deidara-senpai, but Tobi knows he's having fun!" With that, the man-child resumed his wild dance. Tobi's answer, or lack thereof, activated Deidara's natural instinct when it came to situations like these: blame the Uchiha.

His back against the tree, Deidara slid back down to the grass, and tilted his head slightly. It made perfect sense, in his opinion; why else was Itachi constantly glancing at him over the Akatsuki's dinner table? With his Sharingan, at that! In fact, Deidara even thought he was using the Mangekyo Sharingan! Yes, Deidara nodded his head furiously. The answer was obvious: Itachi had somehow developed a new genjustsu, and Deidara was trapped in it.

Having thought he had solved a mystery, Deidara felt somewhat proud of himself. That pride was soon extinguished rather quickly by the fact that although he knew what had happened, he didn't know how to fix it. Rubbing his left eye, he cursed himself for removing his scope in the middle of the day; he would have easily seen through the genjutsu had he not.

Sighing, Deidara once again rose. "Tobi," He snapped. Tobi stopped immediately.

"Yes, Deidara-senpai?"

"We're in a genjutsu. We must get out."

"That's stating the obvious, Deidara."

Deidara stared, dumbfounded, at his teammate who had crossed his arms. The annoyed response had come so suddenly, Deidara didn't know what to think. The stare slowly turned into a smirk. "No senpai?" Tobi scoffed. "I'd hardly describe you as my senior."

Deidara bobbed his head, completely undisturbed by Tobi's complete change in attitude. 7-year-olds, or at least those who acted like them, went through mood swings quite regularly. "Madara Uchiha," Tobi corrected. Deidara frowned in confusion, and Tobi waved his hand, obviously uninterested. "I am not Tobi. I am Madara Uchiha."

Deidara continued his head bobbing, sure that Tobi was lying; it was impossible that he was an Uchiha. He acted like a 7-year-old most of the time! Perhaps it was simply an effect of the Genjutsu. Perhaps it made you think you were things you had no chance of being.

Deidara leered when Tobi leaned closer, however he paled when he saw the Sharingan that stared back at him from the opening in Tobi's mask. Scrambling away, the Iwagakure nin immediately assumed a fighting stance. "So you really are an Uchiha," Deidara muttered in amazement. His teammate, the immature, selfish man-child was in fact an Uchiha, a clan that took pride in pretending to be smarter then they usually were.

"You do not wish to fight me," Madara said simply. He glared at the sky, and the purple drops stopped falling. Realizing the Uchiha's plan all along, Deidara's confusion slowly gave way to hot bubbling rage. "You could've done that thirty minutes ago!" He growled, annoyed that he had been forced to endure such cold torture.

"I could've. But I didn't. And as a matter of fact, I won't."

The raindrops resumed their steady pace, and Madara turned his back. "Now have a pleasant day, Deidara_-senpai_." He exaggerated the -senpai.

Deidara groaned, and recognized that Madara himself had probably utilized the Genjutsu. At that very moment, Deidara came to a conclusion.

He worked better without a partner.


End file.
